Akai Kasa no Shita
by Yoshiro Aozora
Summary: Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Si Pirang, merasa telah melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh kali itu. Naruto tidak sepertinya. Seharusnya ia menyadari hal itu sejak awal, 'kan?/SasuNaru/Oneshot/Shounen-ai!/First fic/DLDR!


Warning: AU, Shounen-ai, bahasa masih kacau, alur yang mungkin masih tidak jelas, a little bit OOC. **Don't Like Don't Read! **

* * *

**.**

**~oOooOo~**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Yoshiro Aozora**

Presents

a Naruto Fiction

**~oOooOo~**

"**Akai Kasa no Shita****"**

**~oOooOo~**

**.**

* * *

Rinai hujan turun perlahan dari kaca jendela kelas Naruto. Pemuda pirang yang tengah menopang dagunya itu, mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat sembari menatap lekat hujan yang tiba-tiba turun di saat langit bahkan tak menampakan tanda akan hujan. Bisa dibilang langit hari itu benar-benar cerah, angin juga bertiup normal, semua berjalan seperti biasanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum kecil, alam memang sulit ditebak bahkan oleh peramal cuaca di televisi yang ia saksikan tadi pagi.

Naruto kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja dengan posisi menghadap ke arah kanan, ia tak pernah berhenti berharap agar jam pelajaran terakhir segera usai. Ia sudah sangat bosan begitu juga dengan beberapa anak lain yang tengah ia perhatikan sekarang. Mata birunya sedikit berkilat antusias ketika pandangannya tak sengaja bertemu dengan pandangan tajam milik Sasuke di ujung kelas. Keduanya saling melempar senyum meremehkan sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing, ke arah papan tulis untuk Sasuke dan ke arah gadis berambut merah muda untuk Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, dan saat suara bel tertangkap oleh pendengarannya senyum kecil miliknya menjadi semakin lebar. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, lalu dengan cekatan kedua tangannya membereskan buku-buku miliknya yang berceceran di atas meja. Setelah guru matematikanya keluar dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan, ia langsung melesat keluar kelas menuju gerbang tanpa menunggu yang lain. Sungguh, ia benar-benar orang yang tidak sabaran.

"Hah~ hujan," gerutu Naruto saat ia sampai di gerbang sekolahnya. Tidak, ia tidak lupa kalau sejak jam terakhir hujan memang mengguyur bumi, ia hanya sedikit menggurutu karena itu artinya ia tidak bisa menikmati langit dengan tenang. Naruto selalu menyukai langit, bahkan jika hitamlah yang menjadi warnanya. Tapi hari ini, hujan menghalanginya. Bahkan jika ia membawa payung sekalipun, ia tetap tidak akan bisa mendongak menatap langit.

Sekarang keadaan sekolah semakin sepi, kebanyakan orang yang Naruto temui memang membawa payung walau tak sedikit juga yang menumpang pada temannya. Pemuda pirang itu kembali menghela napas berat, ia kini tengah bersandar di dinding koridor depan. Menunggu hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Matanya sedikit membulat ketika menemukan gadis pujaannya tengah berdiri di ujung koridor, seperti tengah menunggu seseorang. Ia tersenyum kecil sembari berjalan mendekati gadis itu. Tapi detik berikutnya ia tertegun, menyadari kalau orang yang ditunggu gadis itu sudah datang bahkan langsung menggenggam tangannya. Senyum kecil miliknya terhapus seketika dari wajahnya. Ia sedikit geram, tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Terlebih orang yang tengah menggenggam tangan gadis itu adalah sahabatnya.

"Yo, Naruto-_kun_!" sapa orang itu saat melewati dirinya. Naruto kembali menyunggingkan senyum kecil yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan, ia bahkan merasakan kalau lidahnya sulit untuk sekedar membalas sapaan.

"Kami duluan ya, Naruto," gadis itu, Sakura. Gadis yang selalu menjadi incarannya itu kini tengah merapatkan genggamannya pada Lee yang juga sahabatnya. Mereka berjalan berdua dalam hujan yang turun lumayan deras, di bawah payung abu-abu milik Lee.

'Sialan! Aku kalah telak oleh si Alis Tebal,' geram Naruto. Ia menundukan kepalanya sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya aneh dan sulit untuk dilukiskan. Yang ia tahu, ada bagian dalam dirinya yang terasa sakit. Belum lagi matanya yang mulai panas, tapi tak ada setetes pun air mata yang jatuh. Naruto memang bukan orang yang mudah menangis, ia hanya menangis pada saat-saat tertentu, contohnya saat mengenang hari kematian orang tuanya dan juga hari kematian gurunya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakeknya sendiri.

Naruto kembali terdiam sementara hujan belum juga berhenti. Pemuda itu mencengkram dada kirinya lalu berjalan dengan langkah gontai, menembus hujan yang masih turun cukup deras. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan bajunya yang basah, belum lagi kepalanya juga sedikit pening entah karena apa. Tapi saat itu ada satu hal yang membuat Naruto berhenti mendadak dan meraba kepalanya dengan cepat. Hujan tiba-tiba berhenti dan membuat Naruto mendongak. Mata birunya sedikit membulat saat ia tahu seorang Uchiha Sasuke tengah menaunginya dengan sebuah payung merah.

Naruto berkedip beberapa kali, ia tidak menyangka kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Hanya ada satu hal yang memenuhi benaknya saat itu, 'kenapa?'

Seakan mengerti, pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah memengang payung itu tersenyum meremehkan. "Apa tidak bisa sehari saja kau berhenti bersikap bodoh, Naruto?"

Naruto tertegun. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan namanya dengan jelas tanpa embel-embel idiot dan semacamnya. Dan ia juga baru sadar, walaupun suara Sasuke sangat kecil dan bisa dibilang terkalahkan oleh bunyi hujan, ia tetap bisa mendengar suara itu dengan jelas. Sangat jelas.

Sasuke memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Naruto, mata hitam itu kini tengah terfokus pada suatu hal di dalam tasnya. Sebuah handuk berwarna biru tua. Tangan putih pucat itu terulur di hadapan sang pemuda pirang, menyodorkan handuk yang baru saja diambilnya. Naruto yang masih tidak mengerti hanya diam sembari menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

Sasuke yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Berkata dingin, sampai hampir setara dengan memerintah, "ambil itu, dan cepat gunakan." Naruto mengangguk cepat dan menggosokan handuk itu pada rambut pirangnya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, walaupun begitu ia tetap tersenyum kecil dalam hati. Sebenarnya ia memang sudah menyadari apa yang bergejolak dalam dirinya sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, tapi begitu sulit rasanya untuk sekedar mengakuinya, mengakui perasaan aneh yang selalu muncul hanya saat ia bersama pemuda pirang yang ia juluki Idiot. Lamunannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar Naruto berkata dengan semburat merah yang menjalari pipinya, "jangan ceritakan kejadian memalukan ini pada seluruh kelas."

Sasuke kembali mendengus, "kau anggap pertolongan ini memalukan, heh?"

Naruto mempercepat gosokan handuknya, semburat merah kembali terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya. "A-aku tidak mengganggap begitu, hanya saja aku tidak—"

"Tidak apa?" suara datar Sasuke menimpali.

"Ti-tidak sudi mendapat pertolonganmu," tukas Naruto pelan. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia mengucapkan hal itu. Benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Hn, kalau begitu kembalikan handukku dan pulanglah sendiri sana," ucap Sasuke dingin lalu berniat menarik handuknya dari tangan Naruto, tidak mau kalah pemuda pirang itu menarik kembali handuknya.

"Kau gila! Aku juga melakukan ini karena terpaksa. Lagipula siapa yang mau pulang di tengah hujan begi—"

Tanpa Naruto sadari Sasuke menarik handuknya tepat saat pemuda pirang itu berbicara. Dan hal itu membuat jarak wajah keduanya begitu dekat hingga bisa merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing. Jantung keduanya berdetak kencang, sungguh semua ini terjadi begitu cepat. Dan yang membuat Naruto tidak mengerti adalah kenapa jantungnya berdetak cepat seperti ini? Ia pernah merasakan hal ini, tapi hanya ketika bersama Sakura. Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya?

Sasuke semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka, payung di tangan kirinya terlepas begitu saja bersamaan dengan kedua tangan putih pucatnya yang membingkai wajah tan milik Naruto. Perlahan, Sasuke mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Naruto. Yang Sasuke tahu, ia hanya mengikuti instingnya, ia bahkan belum sempat memikirkan hal apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Naruto tidak menolak, dan tidak juga membalas. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan semua ini, semua kejadian hari ini memang tak terduga.

Sasuke mengakhirinya, melepas bibirnya dari bibir ranum milik Naruto. Tapi tangannya masih tetap membingkai wajah tan milik pemuda pirang itu. Mata keduanya saling bertatapan, terpaut oleh sesuatu yang bahkan mereka sendiri tak mengerti apa itu. Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan pegangannya pada kedua pipi Naruto, ia menunggu respon Naruto. Ia sangat penasaran, rasanya ia ingin memaksa Naruto mengatakan dengan cepat apa yang dia rasakan.

Tapi Naruto tetap diam sebelum akhirnya menundukan kepalanya, pemuda pirang itu mengepalkan telapak tangannya dengan erat.

"Maaf," Sasuke berucap pelan, lalu melanjutkan sembari mengambil payung merah yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas tanah, "lupakan hal tadi, cepat pulang."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Si Pirang, merasa telah melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh kali itu. Naruto tidak sepertinya, pemuda pirang itu tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Seharusnya ia menyadari hal itu sejak awal, 'kan? Ia terlalu mengikuti instingnya sebagai laki-laki. Yah, kurang lebih itu yang ia rasakan. Daripada dia harus terus menjadi pecundang yang tak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri, mungkin lebih baik begini.

Pemuda berambut _raven _itu melipat payungnya. Percuma memaksakan diri memakai payung, berkat kebodohannya tadi mereka jadi sangat basah oleh curahan air hujan yang masih mengguyur bumi. "Kau mau pulang atau tidak, hn?"

Naruto tetap diam. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Si Pirang, mungkin memikirkan cara bagaimana untuk menjauh darinya selama beberapa waktu, atau kemungkinan terburuknya menjauh darinya untuk selamanya. Yah, ia bisa menerima semua ini. Karena, jika ia adalah Naruto, ia pasti akan melakukannya.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti saat melihat punggung Naruto bergetar. Apa Si Pirang itu menangis? Tidak mungkin. Suara tawa yang menyusul setelah itu membuatnya bertambah bingung. Untuk apa Naruto tertawa? Menertawakannya?

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, air hujan mengaliri wajah _tan_-nya. Rambutnya yang basah tak lagi berdiri, seolah membingkai wajahnya yang terlihat bahagia dan... lega?

"Heh, Teme," ketusnya, setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya. "Kau benar-benar bodoh. Tapi, aku berterima kasih untuk itu. Lain kali jangan lakukan itu secara tiba-tiba, berengsek. Kau mau membuatku mati konyol karena dicium mendadak olehmu?" Naruto kembali tergelak, tangan kanannya memukul pelan bahu Sasuke, lalu berjalan mendahului pemuda pucat yang masih diam mematung dan tak mengerti.

"Ayo, pulang, 'Suke," ucap Naruto tanpa membalikan badannya. Berjalan begitu saja di tengah hujan dengan perasaan lega yang entah kenapa menyeruak begitu saja.

Sasuke yang baru menyadari ucapan Naruto lantas tersenyum kecil. Dan senyumannya berubah menjadi seringaian. Ia menyeringai puas saat ia mendapati punggung Naruto yang perlahan semakin menjauh. Ia lalu berjalan menyusul. Dan kedua orang bodoh itu berjalan beriringan di bawah hujan yang belum juga mereda.

**OWARI**

**~oOo~**

**OMAKE**

"Jadi, secara tidak langsung kau menerimaku, 'kan?" ucap Sasuke yang sekarang ada di samping Naruto.

Naruto mendengus, "kau terlalu percaya diri, Uchiha. Aku masih tidak menerima perlakuanmu tadi, berengsek."

"Kalau begitu, kita ulangi." Sasuke berhenti berjalan secara mendadak, membuat Naruto juga ikut berhenti dan memandang Si _Raven_ tak mengerti. Sasuke memegangi kedua bahu Naruto, dan membuatnya menghadap ke arahnya.

"Apa?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya, memandang Sasuke tepat ke dalam mata _onyx _milik pemuda pucat itu.

Hujan sudah reda semenjak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Matahari kembali bersinar, pantulan cahayanya memunculkan biasan di langit dengan ke tujuh warnanya yang indah. Langit cerah, tanpa ada satu pun awan yang menggantung.

Sasuke melebarkan payung merahnya, mengangkatnya sehingga menaungi keduanya padahal hujan sudah mereda. Dan bibirnya kembali mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Naruto dengan lembut.

_Dan kedua orang bodoh itu, mengikat janji di bawah payung merah, dengan langit biru cerah yang menaungi di atas sana._

**Hontou ni Owari~ ^^**

**.**

Yo, minna-san! Saya author baru yang mencoba peruntungan di fandom Naruto. Maafkan saya kalau dalam fic ini masih banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan. Mohon bimbingannya. #bow Dan fanfic ini juga mungkin idenya udah pasaran, ceritanya monoton dan saya masih tetap nekad buat nge-publish. Maafkan saya~~ T~T Dan kalau _minna-tachi_ tidak keberatan, saya minta review-nya untuk mengetahui dimana letak kesalahan saya. _Onegai_~~ Dan, satu lagi masalah genre, tolong ampuni saya karena saya sama sekali tidak bisa menentukan genre juga judul yang tepat. #nangisgulingguling Dan— # kebanyakan ngomong 'dan' *dibuang ke jurang*

Review, please~~


End file.
